


Alias Swap

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evil Twins, F/F, Prank Wars, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon sticks up for her Soulmate even though it's likely that she's making up the evil twin thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardonenher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardonenher/gifts).



> This fic is for Ardonenher, who provided the Words.
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Sharon was having an incredibly boring normal day at work.

She rounded a corner to take a stack of paperwork to fill out her after-action reports, and that's when her Soulmate appeared.

"I'm not sure _exactly_ what happened, but I may need help faking my own death." She grabbed Sharon's arm and dragged her back the way she had come.

"Um, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but when we get a second, we should probably talk about this, and hopefully in much greater detail than that," Sharon told her.

Her Soulmate stopped dead. "That could work too..." she pondered aloud. "Yeah." She swiveled around and focused on Sharon. "I changed my mind. Let's go get married instead. That way he won't be able to find me because I'll have a brand new alias, and we won't have to go through all that pesky evidence planting. Perfect plan. What's your last name?"

"Uh, Carter," Sharon told her, still slightly stunned.

"'Darcy Carter.' I like that!"

"Okay, um—" Sharon began.

"Darcy Lewis!" came a roar down the hallway. Sharon assumed that the irate Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was on a warpath that led straight to her Soulmate, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know why.

"This is not the intern you're looking for," Darcy said, waving her hand airily when he marched up to them.

"Lewis, you want to explain to me—" he shouted.

"No Lewis here!" Darcy interrupted.

Fury's fury dialed up a notch.

"Sir," Sharon intervened, "I think there may have been a misunderstanding. This is... my... wife, Darcy Carter."

This brought the Director to a screeching halt. He blinked at her. "What... did you just say, Agent 13?"

"My Soulmate couldn't possibly be involved in whatever she's being accused of," Sharon lied straight to his face. "She is the sweetest, most honest person in the world; you must have her confused with someone else who looks just like her. She's told me several times that she has a... um, long lost evil twin."

Looking extremely unsatisfied but slightly amused, Fury placed his hands on his hips. "Is that so."

Sharon's Soulmate nodded innocently but unconvincingly, a perfect picture of the cat who ate the canary.

"Well, _Mrs. Carter_ , I apologize for the confusion. If you see Miss Lewis anywhere, please tell her that I do not appreciate the fact that she's brought her personal prank war with Agent Barton onto my base. Make sure she understands that I won't tolerate that sort of thing, and to keep it to Avengers Tower in the future."

"I will do that, Sir," Darcy promised. "Right after the tearful reunion and plea to reform her evil ways."

Fury nodded in stern silence, then turned and walked away.

Sharon waited until he was out of sight to ask, "Was that a whoopee cushion stuck to his...?"

"Friendly fire," was all that Darcy would say.

"So, um... we should have that talk now."

"We could," Darcy allowed with a mischievous smile. "Or we could head down to the courthouse over your lunch break and make this official."

Sharon smiled back. "How about we just have lunch and see where things go from there?"

Darcy shrugged. "Your call, Agent 13." She linked her arm with Sharon's. "Need help with those files?"

"That would be nice, thanks. And it's Sharon."

"'Sharon Lewis,'" Darcy tested. She glanced at her Soulmate out of the corner of her eye. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like an alias I was meant for."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144963522278/alias-swap)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
